La Teigne
by Loupiote54
Summary: Songfic sur Romano, inspirée de la chanson éponyme de Renaud.


Ceci est une song-fic inspiré de la superbe chanson éponyme de Renaud. En l'entendant, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser à Romano.

**Disclamer: **La chanson est à Renaud et Hetalia à Himaruya.

* * *

><p><strong>La Teigne<strong>

_L'était bâti comme un moineau  
>Qu'aurait été malade.<br>A la bouche, derrière son mégot,  
>Y' avait des gros mots en cascades.<br>L'était pas bien gros c't' asticot,  
>Mais c'était une vrai boule de haine,<br>On lui filait plein d' noms d'oiseaux.  
>Même ceux qui l' connaissaient qu'à peine<br>L'appelaient la teigne._

De tous les fils de Rome, il avait toujours été le plus mal aimé et l'un des plus faibles. Romano le petit chieur, qui sortait des injures plus grosses que lui, qui se battait tout le temps. Romano, convaincu qu'on ne s'occupait de lui que si il était intenable. Après tout, même quand il était gentil, on préférait son frère alors pour être reconnu, il avait décidé d'être son opposé. Sauf avec son jumeau. Impossible de haïr cet idiot. Comment détester la seule personne qui vous adore et ignore vos défauts?

* * *

><p><em>Il avait pas connu ses vieux,<em>  
><em>Il était d' l'Assistance,<em>  
><em>Ce genre d'école, pour rendre joyeux,<em>  
><em>C'est pas vraiment Byzance.<em>  
><em>D'ailleurs on lisait dans ses yeux<em>  
><em>Qu' pour qu'y soit bien fallait qu'on l' craigne,<em>  
><em>Si tu rentrais pas dans son jeux,<em>  
><em>Putain ! C' que tu r'cevais comme beignes,<em>  
><em>C'était une teigne.<em>

Après la Chute de Rome, son sort avait empiré. Trimballé au gré des conquêtes, séparé de son jumeau, battu parfois. Alors, il se réfugia encore plus dans la violence et la haine, furieux contre tous mais surtout contre lui-même. Il ne savait tout simplement plus vivre autrement. Dans ses rêves, il voyait la ville aux sept collines brûler encore et encore, son cœur se consumant en même temps.

* * *

><p><em>Avec les gonzesse, les mich'tons,<em>  
><em>L'était encore plus vache :<em>  
><em>J' te pique tes sous, j' te fous des gnons,<em>  
><em>Tu tombes amoureuses et j' m'arrache.<em>  
><em>Pour sa p'tite gueule, ses poings d' béton,<em>  
><em>Plus d'une se serait jetée à la Seine,<em>  
><em>Elles lui parlaient d'amour, d' passion,<em>  
><em>Y répondait pas des châtaignes,<em>  
><em>C'était une teigne.<em>

Puis, il y eut Antonio, qui l'accueillit chez lui et le garda malgré son caractère de merde, sa rage perpétuelle et tous les objets qu'ils brisaient. Un abruti souriant mais voilà, il ne put s'en empêcher, il s'y attacha à ce crétin. Ensuite, il grandit et découvrit que son tuteur était vraiment beau. Alors, fuyant ses pensées qui le troublaient, il se mit à fréquenter les filles. Lovino était atroce avec elles, aimant les séduire pour les quitter ensuite. Leur déclarations ne l'attendrissaient pas. L'amour, c'était pour son petit frère si doux et attachant pas pour lui.

* * *

><p><em>L'avait pas fêté ses vingt berges<em>  
><em>Quand, une nuit de novembre,<em>  
><em>On l'a r'trouvé raide comme un cierge,<em>  
><em>Pendu au beau milieu d' sa chambre.<em>  
><em>Si y'a un bon Dieu, une Sainte Vierge,<em>  
><em>Faut qu'ils l'accueillent à leur enseigne,<em>  
><em>Parc' qu'avant d' passer sur l'autr' berge<em>  
><em>Y m'avait dit personne ne m'aime,<em>  
><em>J' suis qu'une pauv' teigne.<em>

Puis, il fut séparé d'Antonio. Cependant, en cas de besoin, il savait pouvoir compter sur lui. Puis, vient la Seconde Guerre Mondiale où il resta neutre. Son jumeau s'était amouraché du bâtard aux patates et passait de moins en moins de temps près de lui. Et même quand il était là, il le sentait impatient de partir. Lui aussi l'abandonnait. Seul, à la fin de la guerre, il décida d'aller voir son ancien tuteur une dernière fois pour s'expliquer avec lui. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il dirait. En arrivant, il le trouva en train d'embrasser Bella dans le jardin. Alors, caché, il les observa rentrer à l'intérieur main dans la main puis repartit sans un mot. Romano n'avait plus rien pour le retenir en ce monde. Monde de merde qui ne lui avait donné que des larmes et de la douleur et arraché le peu d'affection qu'il avait réussi à trouver.

* * *

><p><em>Mais moi qui l'ai connu un peu,<em>  
><em>Quand parfois j'y repense,<em>  
><em>Putain ! C' qu'il était malheureux,<em>  
><em>Putain ! C' qu'y cachait comme souffrance<em>  
><em>Sous la pâle blondeur de se frange,<em>  
><em>Dans ses yeux tristes, dans sa dégaine.<em>  
><em>Mais j' suis sûr qu'au ciel c'est un ange,<em>  
><em>Et quand j' pense à lui mon coeur saigne.<em>  
><em>Adieu la teigne...<em>

Seuls son frère et Antonio comprirent en partie les raisons de son geste. Parfois, le soir, ils trinquaient à sa mémoire, espérant qu'il avait trouvé la paix.

* * *

><p>J'ai fini cette fic en chialant. J'espère avoir réussi à vous émouvoir. Et écoutez la chanson, ce n'est pas la plus connue mais elle est splendide.<p>

Bella est Belgique.


End file.
